User talk:Saramc
Can someone help me? what is the talk page used for? lol Im new here! :) Saramc 21:41, 11 October 2008 (UTC)Saramc :The user talk page is used primarily to ask questions and leave messages for users. The user page, by contrast, is usually just information about the user. Just so you know, it's getting very quiet around here because most of us have relocated to our new home at the Titan Network. More details can be found here. I'm only casually patrolling for changes to let people who may have missed the notice at the top of the page know why it's so quiet lately. :) --Eabrace 22:53, 11 October 2008 (UTC) kk thank you! i have a couple questions that maybe someone can help me with: 1) how do i add a "User Box?" 2) why cant i use my account for paragon wiki to log into the forum? do i need a seperate account? and i read the forum section about the site moving but i am still confussed on a couple things: 1) will i be able to log into the new website using this account username and password? 2)will everything i edited (including my user page and talk page) go away/change? I may have more questions but for now thats all i can think of. thanks! Saramc 14:02, 12 October 2008 (UTC)Saramc :1) User boxes can be added using any of the templates listed under Category:Userbox_Templates. You include them on your page by putting the name of the template inside along with any required arguments separated by |. In addition, the Userboxtop and Userboxbottom templates will create a separate division for your user boxes and place them on the right side of the page. For example: :Looks like this: :2) The forum and wiki accounts used to be linked together, but we weren't able to continue that when the wiki was moved to Wikia. Now that the wiki has been moved to the Titan Network, if you have a Titan Key login, your Titan Key logs you in to both the Titan Network and the wiki. Note: The copy of the wiki you're reading right now is hosted by Wikia and is not the same as the one being hosted at the Titan Network. They are two copies of the wiki and are now slowly diverging. --Eabrace 20:39, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :3) You will need a Titan Key to log in on the new wiki. You might be able to set that up with the same username and password you are currently using here. :4) Not all of your edits will be lost. If you edited anything prior to the move to Titan, those are already there and have your username associated with them. If there are any changes you've made since the move, you could either copy and paste your changes to the new site (like on your user and user talk pages), or request to have specific changes imported by an admin. I think that we probably prefer users copying and pasting changes over for now because importing changes might cause some headaches as we get further along and the two wikis diverge further. Once you're moved over, any of the changes attributed to your old user account can be merged into your new account by an admin. Details on how to do this are on the main page over at Titan. --Eabrace 20:39, 12 October 2008 (UTC)